The Dead Monk
by King of the Chode
Summary: Sokka and Katara have found the Avatar! Too bad Sokka's too stupid to realize that he's alive...


"Katara! Come on, we have to go hunting today!" yelled Sokka at his retarded little sister. "If you consider slitting the throat of a pengiun and then pleasuring yourself with it's lifeless ass 'hunting', then you're the best hunter in the village!" she retorted as she came down the stairs of their shitty ice shack. Katara and Sokka were the poorest losers in their pathetic ice village at the bottom of the world. Everyone else in the village looked down upon the fact that Sokka practiced beastiality on a daily basis, and Katara was the only girl ugly enough to not have a mate at her age. Sokka grabbed his dildorang (a combination of a boomerang and a dildo that Sokka created for "hunting purposes") and headed out the door to "hunt." Katara followed bringing nothing because she knew how to control water. Everyone else was a master at this 'waterbending' except for Katara. Katara sucked so bad at waterbending that if she had parents, they would have killed her by now, but her parents died two years ago when the fire nation invaded. The invasion was led by a morbidly obese retard named 'The Dragon of the West' and the soldiers were ordered to rape and kill everyone in the village. All the other villagers were smart enough to hide in the snow bunkers inside their houses other than the two's parents, who thought they could fight an entire battalion of well trained soldiers with some splashes of water and a dilspear (an invention of Sokka's father, also a 'hunter'.) After the Fire Nation's soldiers captured the duo, they violently raped and killed both of them, but not before Katara's mother could pop out three crack-babies. The soldiers only noticed one of the babies because the other two were buried in the snow, so they called over the soldier known as 'Big Chunky' and watched as he sodomized and ate the unfourtunate baby. Once the Fire Nation had it's fun they headed out, leaving the babies to die in the snow. The villagers found the babies and decided to raise them, hoping they wouldn't turn out like their parents: they were wrong. Katara was an even worse bender than her mother and Sokka was an all around dumbfuck obsessed with beastiality like his father. Once outside the village, the two siblings hopped in a canoe made out of a hollowed out walrus and began making their way down an icy stream. Once Sokka saw his targets he jumped out of his canoe, and dropped into a hunting crouch. Sokka threw his dildorang with the greatest of accuracy killing one of the smaller male penguins by smashing it's skull. Proud of his kill, Sokka called to his sister, "Beat that, you fucking whore!" Katara, angered by his boasting tried to water bend him into the ground, but just ended up splashing some water on him. Furious, Sokka whipped his dildorang knocking out his sister then looked at his prize in front of him; a dead male penguin. Sokka dropped his trousers and began violating the poor beasts lifeless meathole. When Katara finally woke up an hour later, Sokka had just finished his dark deed and was pulling up his trousers. "Sokka! How the fuck are we supposed to find something to eat if you keep doing THAT!" she screamed. Sokka just picked up the cum encrusted bird and gave it to his sister to cook. "There you dumb bitch. It's still somewhat intact, so just cook it up and the cum with be some 'extra flavoring' " Sokka said with a sneer. Katara nealy vommited when she looked at what her brother had done, but just threw it back in the walrus canoe. "Let's go look for more meat," Sokka suggested, "I'm all worn out from that penguin so no more extra flavoring." So they headed over to a different part of the hunting grounds where no one had been before. A walrus was hauling its fat ass over to a hole in the ice, so Sokka began thinking of a way to kill it. After about 30 seconds of thinking, Sokka ran at the large beast with his dildorang and beat it's head into a mixture of blood, fat, and tusks. He then pulled down his pants and started buttfucking the poor thing, before exploding in it's warm anus. "Sokka I thought you were worn out!" Katara yelled. "And I WISH you were dead you dumb bitch," said Sokka while he began skinning the animal and cutting off pieces of meat for dinner. Katara was so mad at Sokka that she ran off behind the mountain seperating the hunting grounds from the cold wilderness to take out her anger. After getting a good amount of meat from the sodomized creature, he began looking for his whore of a sister. "Katara! Where the fuck did you go!" Sokka yelled. "I'm gonna kill that bitch..." Then Sokka heard Katara yell his name and went to go see what she was freaking out about. Once he reached his sister, Sokka saw a huge ball of ice, and it looked as if something was inside. "What is that?" he asked. "I have no idea..." Katara replied awestruck by the massive ball of ice. "I should have known better than to ask a woman a question that even a man doesn't know." Sokka said out loud. He then bashed his dildorang into the ice several times trying to get to the middle. Half an hour later, the ball shattered with one final swing from the dildo boomerang hybrid. In the middle was none other than a small boy with a penis drawn on his head and an animal that looked a lot like a buffalo, also with a penis drawn on it's head. "Whoa do you think he's okay?" Katara asked. "We just found this bald fag in a solid ball of ice for god knows how long, and you think he's 'okay'? Wow women are stupider than I thought!" Sokka said, impressed by how stupid his sister was. He then walked up to the boy and felt his neck. "Nope he's dead." Sokka took out his knife and began cutting the boys head off. "Why are you doing that!" she asked Sokka. "I'm gonna bring his head back to the village and say he attacked us with a sword, but I killed him with my fists." Sokka replied, proud of his brilliant plan. After he had the scrawny kid's head, he checked to see if the buffalo was alive. He felt it's neck for a pulse, and amazingly it had one! So he took out his knife and slit its throat. "This baby will feed us for weeks!" Sokka said, tearing hunks of meat out of the foul beasts stomach. So Katara and Sokka headed back to the village and Sokka went to the other men to show off his trophy. They all seemed quite impressed by the fact that Sokka had actually killed a man, until the village elder walked up and nearly shit himself at the sight of the head. "That... That is the head of the Avatar! The Avatar was supposed to be asleep for 100 years! Where did you find that!" he questioned Sokka. "He was in some ball of ice, so I cracked it open and cut his head off. Pretty cool, eh?" Sokka replaid proud of his head. "So he was dead when you found him?" the elder asked. "Yeah he didn't have a pulse or anything." Sokka answered again. "Are you fucking retarded! Everyone knows that when you are frozen your pulse slows down! What is wrong with you! You killed the Avatar!" the elder screamed, pointing his finger at Sokka. "Fuck you, you old freak! You just wish you got to him first!" Sokka said, amazing everyone with how retarded he was. He then pulled out his dildorang and beat the old man to death, right in the middle of the village. All of the men in the village grabbed Sokka and Katara and hung them for murdering the Avatar.

The End


End file.
